everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/My Final Update
Hello!!! It’s Nyx. So, I’ve been in this sort of position before, except those were usually more out of despair than actually thinking things through. And while I AM sad as I write this, it is more that I’m sad that my ties to such a great community might end. I really hope it won’t, but here are the facts. In late May, a friend that I made at school and I started making OCs. While it started as a harmless little next gen AU, it’s gradually grown into a big scale project. Obviously, we have no intention of profiting from this, but essentially all of my creative juices go into this. My art, my writing, my ideas? They all flow into this. Naturally, this means all of my other OCs suffer a bit as a result. Unfortunately, this is a bad thing. I haven’t had the time to engage with you all in a while, mostly due to schoolwork and lack of ideas, but I assumed this would be a temporary thing since I was going through a creative slump for a while. Once this project began in full earnest, it became clear to me that I’d never really have the time or energy to work on these again in an active way like I used to. At least, not for a while. Even so, it took me months to decide on what to do about this. I wrote up a page or two and tried my best to reason that I could manage them both, but I couldn’t. It just wasn’t feasible for me to do. It’s with a heavy heart that I have to say that I can’t really remain active on the wiki. But I don’t want to lose my friends here. I’ve been on here for a lot of my formative years, honestly. I’ve grown a lot. I’ve learned a lot. I’ve lost and gained friends. And I hope I’ve helped to inspire people because so many of you have inspired me to push myself and create. So many of you inspire my art and writing. You’ve meant the world to me as both fellow creators and as friends. I’m very active on Discord because that’s my main way of communicating with people at school, so please feel free to DM me whenever. I love talking about the most inconsequential things, so if you want to just say hi or tell me about your day, I’d honestly love it! I’m Spider Nyx#7350 on there, so feel free to add me and message me. Some of you might notice that we’re not friends on there anymore, but it wasn’t because of dislike or anything; I just needed to know when one particular friend was online during the summer because of timezone differences, so I unfriended everyone to keep track of that aoshsjsjs I... think that’s it? I really love you guys!!! And hey, if I ever get that burst of energy, I’ll definitely return! ^^ I don’t know what the future will hold, after all. But... Yeah. That’s all I have to say. Thank you so much, everyone! - Nyx Category:Blog posts